Yugioh 5ds, the Crimson Priestess, Pokemon Version
by Pimsan
Summary: This is a art trade between me and RaisingHeartExelion.


Summer's sunshine beat down over Hawaii, as Estelle and her friend enjoying themselves on the beach. While everyone were playing, the girls are sitting next to a large round table in a restaurant's patio with their Pokemon partners, Ninetales, Roserade and a Ahola Vulpix. Watching a battle between Jack's Charizard and Crow's Honchkrow.

"There they go again." Aki sighed, wearing a dark crimson two-piece bikini with a strappy back triangle bikini top. "How come we go somewhere nice and they started to fight for the stupidest reason?" The red haired girl wonder, while Roserade nodded to her trainer's question.

Luca with her hair down and wears a pink shoulderless one-piece swimsuit with ruffle on each end of the bottom of her swimsuit, while her Vulpix is resting on her lap, making ice shards with her six tails and sprays them around to cool herself and her human partner off. She decided to chance the subject and said. "Still, it was really nice of Ray to invite us here."

"True." Estelle agree with the young teen, as the oldest of the female wore a cherry red bandeau top with a black star on the right side of the breast along with a same color v-shaped bikini bottom with black trim. "We should be lucky that his father is one of the best Pokemon Rangers, or we wouldn't be enjoying our vacation." She stated, petting on her Pokemon's head.

"Wonder what for mission his dad is going to do? It must be very important if the top Rangers are gather here." Aki said, remembering seeing some of the bestest Pokemon Ranger on the airport of Hawaii.

"Let just hope that they completed it soon." Luca said, looking at the beach.

"We just have to believe in them, Luca." The brunette told to the young girl, placing her hand on Luca's head. "They are professionals, i'm sure they will solve this problem real soon."

"Sorry, for the wait." A male's voice called out to them. The girls turned around towards the voice and saw Yusei, Lua and a 14 year old boy named Ray who has long brown hair, tied up in a low ponytail wearing a orange swimming trunk with the late teen holding a plate with 8 bowls with ice cream. He places the plate and notice his foster brother having their normal rumbles. "What is it this time?"

"Which of them going first to surf with a surfboard." Estelle answered.

Yusei rolled his eyes, looking at his Luxray. The thunder type pokemon nod, springing towards the two fighting pokemons and released strong jolt of thunder, splitting them apart.

"Hey, what gives!/Don't interfere with our fight!" Crow and Jack yelled. looking annoyed at Luxray.

"If you two done with your little rumble, we can start eating our ice cream!" Ray shouted at them, which his Pokemon Flareon jumped in agreement.

"Yea! They will melt if you don't hurry up!" Lua add, with his Riolu barked.

The two and their pokemons looked at each other, before they scoffed and head toward the group without paying attention to each other, their Pokémon are doing the same.

"They are a handful as always, right partner?" Ray looked at his Flareon, who nod his head.

XXXXX

Some time later, Estelle with her Ninetails and other fire type pokemon are sunbathing on the beach, well the rest of their friends are swimming in the sea.

As Estelle lay on a sunbathing cushions, listing to the sounds of clustering waves. Until he saw Ray coming out of the sea and grab his towel that was laying next to the cushion.

"Is the water nice?" She asked.

"Definitely! Your missing all of the fun." Ray answered, dry himself off. "If you want i can take over the watch."

"Thanks." Estelle said, noticing that Ray is staring at Luca is in a water fight with her brother. She smiled and teased the boy. "It's not nice to stare at your crush you know." This cause Ray's face to turn bright red.

"W-what are you talking about?! I-i'm not staring at Luca!" He said, stuttering.

"I didn't say Luca." Estelle giggled, seeing the boy shocked face.

Ray try to think of an excuse until he got a idea. "And what about you? I've seen your glared at Yusei a couple of times!" He's remark made Estelle's face turn red as a apple.

"T-that's not…" She stuttered, looking the other way.

"You totally do!" Ray countered.

Estelle sighed in defeat and asked. "How about we agreed that love is difficult for us, okay?"

Ray thought for a moment until he nod his head. "Agreed."

XXXXX

Later that night, Estelle invited Yusei to take a walk through the beach with their Pokemon's following them.

"The night breeze feels so nice here." Estelle comment, wearing a dark blue vest feeling the gentle wind touching her face.

"It is." Yusei agreed, wore a black vest, looking at the ocean as it reflects the night sky. "I never seen so much stars before. We're really lucky that Ray Invited to be here." Estell nod, watching the seas of stars with Yusei. While their Pokemon partners were snuggling with each other unaware of the humans, that there is a new life inside Ninetales's womb waiting to be born.


End file.
